<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>И никаких переломов by Akar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735564">И никаких переломов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar'>Akar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Эй, эй. Сегодня я у руля. Поимей совесть и веди себя прилично, майор.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Slade Wilson/William Randolph Wintergreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Deathstroke &amp; Titans 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>И никаких переломов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— ...В прошлый раз ты сломал спинку кровати.</p>
  <p>— Это было давно и неправда.</p>
  <p>— А в позапрошлый — сломал мне ребро, паршивец.</p>
  <p>Возможно, Слэйд бы больше проникся тем, что Билл дежурно отчитывал его тем же тоном, которым запрещал стрелять на поражение, если одновременно с этим Билл сам не насаживался на его пальцы.</p>
  <p>— Не будь таким злопамятным. Артур подлатал тебя своей экспериментальной дрянью, и все срослось за пару дней, — Слэйд несильно прикусил его плечо. — Я буду осторожным.</p>
  <p>Если бы Билл сказал ему «нет», Слэйд отъебался бы от него в ту же секунду. Но Биллу просто хотелось припомнить ему все хорошее. Должно быть, соскучился.</p>
  <p>Слэйд вытащил пальцы и грубовато развернул его к себе лицом, прижимая к стене.</p>
  <p>— Конечно, ты будешь, — пробормотал Билл, тщетно пытаясь выровнять дыхание и сдувая со лба темные волосы, — или я удавлю тебя на месте.</p>
  <p>За этот злой прищур ярко-зеленых глаз Слэйд без промедления бы продал душу: и свою, и еще парочку чужих в придачу. На работе Билл всегда был сдержанным и правильным до зубного скрежета. С ним — нет.</p>
  <p>— Какой ты сегодня неласковый.</p>
  <p>— Заткнись и трахни меня.</p>
  <p>— Да, сэр.</p>
  <p>Вместо того чтобы подчиниться, Слэйд отогнул ворот мятой форменной рубашки и прикусил кожу на шее. Губами он чувствовал, как дернулся кадык, когда Билл судорожно сглотнул. В последний раз они трахались почти полгода назад, и Слэйду льстило, что крыло не только его.</p>
  <p>— Тормоз, — раздраженно выдохнул Билл и бесцеремонно дернул Слэйда за волосы, притягивая еще ближе. Жадно поцеловал, притираясь пахом к его бедру.</p>
  <p>— Эй, эй. Сегодня я у руля. Поимей совесть и веди себя прилично, майор.</p>
  <p>Он думал, что придется уворачиваться от удара в лицо, но Билл неожиданно не стал возражать.</p>
  <p>— Тогда сделай так, чтобы я об этом не жалел. И не сломай мне ничего.</p>
  <p>— Я уже говорил, что ты злопамятный?</p>
  <p>Слэйд поднял валявшийся поверх сброшенного Биллом пиджака синий галстук и лениво погладил ткань, пропуская сквозь пальцы. Закрыл Биллу глаза полосой ткани и затянул узел у затылка, легко мазнув губами по виску.</p>
  <p>— Не снимай, пока не разрешу.</p>
  <p>Билл напряженно кивнул, но быстро обмяк, мелко вздрагивая, когда Слэйд повел руками по животу и бокам, вплотную прижимая ладони к горячей коже.</p>
  <p>Подхватить Билла на руки и вжать в стену было слишком легко: словно этот здоровый ублюдок, весивший килограмм на пятнадцать меньше самого Слэйда, был чертовым котенком.</p>
  <p>Это заводило.</p>
  <p>Это заводило так, что стояком можно было пробивать стену, и после этой ебучей сыворотки и всей мебели которую он случайно переломал, привыкая к мета-способностям, Слэйд не был уверен, что это только идиотская метафора.</p>
  <p>От того, как Билл обхватил его ногами и вцепился в плечи, было нихрена не проще.</p>
  <p>— Чувствую себя... давай уже, черт тебя дери.</p>
  <p>Слэйд подался бедрами вперед, — член легко скользнул внутрь по смазке, — и выругался сквозь зубы.</p>
  <p>Билл, горячий и узкий, ощутимо вздрогнул в его руках, но почти сразу расслабился, и Слэйд крепче притиснул его к стене, беспорядочно целуя в шею, в плечо, сквозь тонкую ткань рубашки.</p>
  <p>Хоть одно слово про доверие — и Билл правда его удавит. Пришлось занять рот чем-то более полезным и, пожалуй, безопасным.</p>
  <p>Слэйд не заметил, в какой момент сбился с плавных, неторопливых толчков — заставить <i>прочувствовать</i>, растянуть удовольствие самому, — на быстрые, рваные, неритмичные, выбивая из Билла не стоны, но ругань, шумные выдохи и почти животный рык.</p>
  <p>— Какой же ты... — Слэйд сбивчиво шептал что-то Биллу в самое ухо, в шею, перемежая слова поцелуями и укусами. Самоконтроля хватало только на то, чтобы быть осторожным.</p>
  <p>«Эй, доверься мне, я тебя держу, я не наврежу тебе, расслабься и получай удовольствие. И не скажу тебе об этом ни слова, конечно, иначе ты взбесишься и разобьешь мне ебальник, потому что считаешь, что только ты здесь присматриваешь за мной, чертов ты властный зануда».</p>
  <p>Билл второй раз на памяти Слэйда выматерился вслух сейчас, кончая только от его члена, даже не прикасаясь к себе, и самому Слэйду этого хватило чтобы спустить еще через пару толчков.</p>
  <p>Первое, что Билл сделал вместо того, чтобы потребовать его отпустить — стянул галстук с глаз. Второе — обхватил Слэйда за шею и укусил за нижнюю губу, втягивая в поцелуй.</p>
  <p>— Понравилось? — ухмыльнулся Слэйд.</p>
  <p>В основании шеи Билла цветастый засос, и когда он его заметит, несомненно удавит Слэйда, несмотря на сохранность всех ребер, остальных костей и то, что Слэйд поставил его абсолютно случайно.</p>
  <p>Но пока что Билл заткнул Слэйда еще одним поцелуем вместо ответа.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>